earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 34
Characters * Hot Shot * Spider-Bat * Flag * Immolation Location * Dahl Residence, Diamond District, Gotham City, NJ * June 14th 2017, 2027 EST VOX Archive * Hotshot: The Ace of Winchesters is over here? 2 instances * Spider-Bat: No... Sorry, side mission. Monitor sent me a text message and told me to pick up a pair of recruits at this address. 2 instances * Hotshot: The Monitor sends text messages now? 2 instances * Spider-Bat: Probably because I was in the Wheelhouse at the time. Psychically shielded... yet surprisingly good WiFi. * Hotshot: Huh. So... This is it? Do we knock or- opens -just let ourselves in? sigh * Spider-Bat: enhancement: What? The door was unlocked? * Hotshot: enhancement: That still doesn't make it legal. * Spider-Bat: enhancement: Try talking to me about the legality of our lifestyle when you're not walking around with a quiver full of high-explosive arrowheads. Wait, you hear that? * Hotshot: enhancement: Voices... Coming from down the hall. You lead, I'll provide cover... What? Bows are a ranged weapon. * Flag: footsteps: 2 instances enhancement: The way I see it, Snowflake, is that these scamps got themselves lost. not our problem. * Immolation: enhancement: I was their babysitter, Flag. Sort of makes it my problem. closing * Flag: sigh enhancement: So... What you're saying is that if someone puts you in charge of watching someone and bad things happen to them, it's somehow our fault? Yeah, not in my book. * Immolation: enhancement: You're just saying that because I'm basically the last person left alive from the entire family you were asked to protect... fabric adjusting * Flag: enhancement: Yeah, so I'm basically the expert in this matter. Trust me, kiddo. * Hotshot: enhancement: Wait a minute... I know who this is... door opens Hey, El- shouting, body hitting wall, scream, whop, whop, body hitting wall, frantic running, whop, whop, whop * Flag: I got him, Snowflake! Get out of here! whop, whop, sigh, whop, yawn He's not even fighting back... sigh Boring. * Spider-Bat: Well, that was the weirdest thing I've seen this week... Oh, hold on. phone camera sound effect, chuckle Noice. * Immolation: Wait... Hotshot? What are you doing here? It's okay, Flag... He's one of the Titans. * Hotshot: Hi Ellie... What the heck is that thing?! * Flag: I could ask you the same thing, pal. * Immolation: Michael, this is Flagerethon. Flagerethon, this is Michael... aka: Hotshot. * Flag: And who the expletive is this guy?! Wait, no... Let me guess... Hellbat? * Spider-Bat: No... See, that's a spider... The name's Spider-Bat. * Flag: Yeah... I, uh, don't get it. I'm gonna call you Hellbat. * Spider-Bat: And I'm going to call you freaky weird sock monkey that talks like an expletive. * Flag: I like this one... chuckle The other guy, not so much... Sorry, pal, I just can't respect anyone wearing sunglasses at night... * Immolation: That's enough, Flag... So, are you guys looking for Fox? Because, he's not here right now... and I sorta got to get going... You might have noticed the massive hole in the wall behind me? * Spider-Bat: Yeah, I was going to ask about that... Wait, this is Fox's house? Huh... Yeah... That makes sense. * Hotshot: I think we're actually here for you, Ellie. Maybe we can help each other out? Spider-Bat and I can help you with whatever it is you're doing and in exchange, you can take a quick trip with us to meet someone after we're done? * Immolation: Yeah... Uh... Okay... Let's walk and talk... Flag? * Flag: Yeah, yeah... I'll summon up some hellspawn to fix this wall. No worries. Go have fun finding those tweens with Hellbat and Shades McGee now. I'll be here doing the hard stuff... click, television turns on: sound filtered out, beer bottle cap popping, slurp What?! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 33. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 35. * Ellie lost Sam and Lizzie back in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 29. * Debut of Flagerethon the Imp. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 34 Category:VOX Box Category:Michael Walsh/Appearances Category:Mark Mish/Appearances Category:Flag/Appearances Category:Ellie MacKay/Appearances Category:Dahl Residence/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline